The invention relates to fuel and air mixing devices for use with internal combustion engines.
The problem of mixing and atomizing the fuel-air charge coming from the carburetor for more efficient combustion in the engine has received a substantial amount of attention in the past. The prior art has a number of examples of both externally powered devices and other devices activated by the flow of the fuel-air charge from the carburetor into the intake manifold of the engine.
Illustrative of the prior art approaches and the most pertinent art known to applicant are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: F. Assmus, 1,529,612; Raque, 1,625,281; McClenahan, 1,708,549; Brewer, 1,741,280; Kenneweg, 1,979,747; Philip, 2,061,043; Trafford, 3,447,514; and Nezat, 3,740,203.
Various objections to the prior art devices are that they are expensive, too complicated for practical operation, or the action is not vigorous enough to produce the desired degree of atomization of the fuel and its dispersion through the air in the fuel-air charge coming from the carburetor.